1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to food trays. In particular, the invention relates to trays for holding a food plate and a beverage container in one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people attend parties and other functions at which food and beverages are served. However, holding a tray of food in one hand and a beverage container in the other hand does not leave a hand free for other activities, such as shaking hands, opening doors, or selecting food items.
Therefore, many food trays have been designed to hold both a food plate and a beverage container. Many of these designs allow a person to hold a food tray in one hand, leaving the other hand free for other activities.
However, many of these prior art designs are difficult to hold without spilling the food or the beverage. Also, many of the designs cannot be nested into one another for storage. Thus, an improved design was desired.